Rose Death
by Peppermintcookz
Summary: Mm, what happens when a Noah wants to marry an exorcist? If you want to find out you'll have to read.. :D


**Hello again! ****Me, myself, Tyki, Kanda and I are going to ACTUALLY continue 'Prisoners of Love'. We hope you like it . . . you better do or Yuu is going to chop-chop you with ****his katana****. ^^''**

**Poets of the Fall – Carnival of Rust**

**

* * *

**

**Late Morning.**

* * *

'**…_Well… how should I say it?_**' started Kanda. _'**…eeehm, NO!**_'

Tyki looked the Japanese boy, but it was more of a blank expression on his face, than something else. '**_Why not?... TELL ME!_**' *cries*

'**_Do you want me to make a full list of the reasons or shall I say them out loud? Choose_..**'

'**_Make a list... _T_T**' The Noah had just been rejected! For the first time in his life! '**_Kanda you're such a heartbreaker. And I thought you loved me_..**' Tyki was so depressed, that he ate all of his French Fries with **chocolate**. Mmmm…

'**_Ah, after I go to the bathroom. Let me give you a little bit of a hint what is like one of the reasons… WE'RE BOTH MEN!_**' Yuu-chan was embarrassed and run to the other room, where he could think and breath with ease. He closed his eyes and then.. then he was hit by the door behind him and it was Tyki's fault.. yep.. not mine.

'**_Here I wrote down the reasons why we SHOULD we BE married!_**' said the Portuguese **naked** man with a frustration in his voice.

Kanda gave a little look to the sheet of paper and the first thing he saw made him angrier than ever. '**_WTF IS THAT? I – LOVE – TO – FUCK – YOU REASON? You're sick man, I curse the day we met_!**'

Well, they were both man, and like a real man, Tyki took everything under his control. He pushed his most beloved enemy to the wall and licked his neck.

'**_I'll show you why I wrote that reason first, darling.. Hm… I just LOVE teasing you_.**'

'**_No, stop… Tyki…_**' Kanda was helpless. **AGAIN**. That guy had put something in those stupid French Fries. The boy felt dizzy and sleepy. Maybe it wasn't from the potatoes. Maybe it was that man's aura. That charisma of his. Ah, it was so divine and addictive…

'**_Just __stop__ it! I'm sick of this, Tyki. If your so called love is real then prove it. All you do is making me hard down there and then.. and then we…_**'

'**_We have __sex_.**' Said the man simply. He looked sad and to camouflage his feelings, he kissed his love. Kanda just stood there – he didn't reply the kiss, he just waited for this to end. But it didn't end for his surprise. On the contrary, Tyki took Kanda in his arms and continued to kiss him. The younger boy tried to push him, but the Noah was seriously stronger than him.

'**_I want you to feel my love.._**'

'**_Well, raping me it's not the way to show it.. I mean, it's good, but .. it misses something._**' Answered Kanda, thought no questions were given.

* * *

**Late Afternoon.**

**

* * *

**

'**_Come on, Tyki, it's not like I have all day! I must return to the Order._**' Yelled the Japanese to his lover. **His lover**.. Kanda still couldn't believe he had an affair with a man, which also was his enemy. That freaking bastard…

'**_I'm here, darling! Did you wait me for too long?_**'

'**_Che, fuc… I mean, go to hell or something! It's not like I was going to say 'Fuck you' instead_.**' The exorcist was with his uniform on and until now, he had waited Tyki. The only reason was that the stupid ******* was going to transfer him in some freaky way to London. From the stupid Paris.

'**_Hehee, don't worry my love, we have some time to 11 o'clock. And I want to spend it with you…_**' Tyki was so in-god-damn-love with this boy, that he couldn't think of anything else but **KANDA**!

'**_Do you even care what I want? It's always about you, you freako.. Anyway, what is the meaning of this? 11 o'clock? Why not now?_**' asked Yuu-chan and he had yet to be surprised.

'_**Well..' started Tyki, a little bit nervous, **'**.. I thought it would be great if **_**_travel__ to London in a __normal__ way_.**' The Portuguese just prayed for his pitiful life to be saved from Mugen.

'**_You do know that 'normal' and 'a Noah' can't exist in the same sentence, do you? And by normal way you mean…_**'

'**…_a boat… only for you and me.._**' answered the **Noah of Pleasure**.

'**... _I see_ ...**'

* * *

***Silence 'till 11 o'clock***

**

* * *

**

'**_My, my.. what is the time? Oh, it's 11 o'clock, we have to hurry, or you will suck my coc…_**'

***("£$^&%***

'_I** got it! It was enough just to say 'We need to go'. You really are a **_**_pain in the ass__._**' Most of the times Tyki made Kanda angry or it was the other way around, but Tyki was never angry – he was sad. And he would never say 'bastard' to Kanda – he would probably say 'darling' or 'honey-bunny'. Well, the colour of the **love** is unique for each couple. ^.^

* * *

**On the Boat with a Goat. **

**

* * *

**

'**_I simply don't get you… Why in the world are there roses on the bed, on the floor, even the fucking bathroom is filled with stupid roses. I hate that flower!_**' *Kanda angry mode activated*

'**_Weeeell, . . .._ **' .. . .. . _'**… I like roses**_**.**' Answered Tyki-pon.

'**_I had enough of this 'I', 'I' all the time. You're so selfish… I'm going to take a bath and I hope I won't die from the 'Rose' death._**'

'**_I didn't know you can actually die from roses. Maybe I should remove them from the bed….. Hey, Kanda, wait for me, I want to take a shower too!_**_'_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**

* * *

**

**Weeeeell, yeah. That's the ending. . . for now. =D**

**The rest.. I leave it to you. ^^**

**Sorry for not writing all these months. I know I'm a bad person. T.T**

**By the way, if you have any ideas or wishes (Kanda/Tyki related) just let me know and I'll write them for ya! ^^**

**['cause I'm reeeeally running out of ideas. :/ ]**

**Love you! 3**


End file.
